Pour ton bien
by Tite Rei
Summary: Tu n'es bon qu'au pieux!" Vous connaissez notre petite Sakura, l'innocente maîtresse des cartes? Et bien c'est elle qui vient de dire ça à l'homme de sa vie! Pourquoi? Venez voir par vous même!;


**Résumé: **"Tu n'es bon qu'au pieux!" Vous connaissez notre gentille petite Sakura, l'innocente maîtresse des cartes? Et bien c'est elle qui vient de dire ça à l'homme de sa vie!! Pourquoi? Venez voir par vous même!;)

**Couple: **Sakura x Shaolan

**Ma tite note: **En fait, c'est la review de IASakura qui m'a soufflé cette idée... J'ai voulu faire une Sakura + méchante mais finalement j'avais trop mal au coeur de briser l'innocence de ma princesse alors j'ai fait 50/50!! lol Advienne que pourra!

* * *

...Pour ton bien...

* * *

« Tu n'es bon qu'au pieux! »

Voilà je l'ai dis et à en juger par sa tête, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il pensait m'entendre dire. C'est logique. Qui pourrait imaginer que moi, Sakura, la maîtresse des cartes, je pouvais prononcer de tels mots? Pas même moi pour tout vous avouer...

« Euh... Par... Pardon? »

Il bégaie, il ne comprend pas encore. C'est le moment critique, il ne faut pas que je faiblisse, sinon il se doutera de quelque chose et tout mes efforts auront été vains.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu! La seule facette de toi où je ne vois aucun défaut c'est lorsqu'on couchait ensemble! T'es vraiment minable! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, toujours à parler de tes soucis pathétiques! »

Les mots me brûlent la bouche, mais j'avale ma salive et je continue à l'incendier. Je vois bien qu'il hésite encore. Alors je vais devoir le dire... Mince!

« Je ne t'aime pas! »

Shaolan lève son regard ambré sur moi, une douleur immense y prend naissance, me déchirant le coeur. Non! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je dois continuer sinon je vais craquer.

« Lorsque tu es revenu de Hong Kong, j'étais si heureuse. Mais voilà, nous sommes maintenant au lycée et je dois me l'avouer: être auprès de toi me répugne! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches ou que tu me parles! Je ne veux plus te voir! »

« Saki... Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Pourquoi fais-tu ça? »

Oh problème! Il s'approche! Non, ne m'oblige pas à le faire s'il te plait Shao.

« Je sais que ces derniers temps, mes problèmes avec ma mère t'ont beaucoup affecté... »

Oh Shaolan si tu savais à quel point...

« Je suis désolé mais je vais y remédier! »

Il est maintenant face à moi, me prenant la main, sondant mon regard à la recherche de la vérité, qu'il finira par voir si je reste aussi inerte! Mais réagis idiote! Je prends mon souffle et...

« Mais lâche-moi looser!! » dis-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces.

Shaolan sursaute face à cet accès de colère. Le voir si faible me brisa et me redonna à la fois le courage de continuer.

« Je ne t'aime plus! Toutes tes petites attentions, tous ces baisers, j'en ai marre! Marre de toi et de tout ce qui te concerne! Je ne veux plus de toi!! »

Je respire et lui jette un regard qu'il ne me connaît pas – froid et dépourvu de toute chaleur.

« Je ne veux pas d'un faible auprès de moi! »

Ça y est. Il est brisé... Je le vois et le ressent dans la moindre parcelle de mon âme. Il fait si froid d'un coup. Je regarde Shaolan se ressaisir et me lancer un regard haineux. Il serre les dents aussi fort que mon coeur se serre... Oh Shaolan si tu savais... Mais je dois ravaler mes larmes et mes sentiments et encaisser sa colère – que je mérite de toute façon.

« Très bien Sakura, je m'en vais! Je vois qu'après tout ma mère avait raison sur toi! »

Oui parce qu'elle aussi est dans le complot...

« Adieu. »

Shaolan... Shaolan... Il s'en va, sans se retourner pour me prouver qu'il n'est pas aussi faible que je veux bien le dire. Mais je suis au courant de tout ça.

Tu as été mon meilleur ami dès le début, puis tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments pour toi, je t'ai attendu et tu m'es revenu. Je ne demandais pas mieux. J'étais si heureuse... Mais ta mère a cruellement besoin de toi en Chine... Sans que tu le saches, tu es devenu depuis peu le chef de clan des Li et en tant que tel, tu dois vivre au domaine familial.

Pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner, vous me demanderez? D'après sa mère, Shaolan ne pourra acquérir un statut fiable s'il reste avec celle qui l'a devancé dans la quête des cartes de Clow et encore moins, avec la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes! En fait, cela ruinerait le clan Li et son héritage. Sa vie pourrait même être en danger! Vous comprenez qu'avec tout ces arguments, je ne pouvais que me plier au plan machiavélique de Mme Li.

Et voilà où j'en suis. A genoux sous les cerisiers en fleurs, je regarde l'amour de ma vie disparaître par ma faute. Et je pleure... Comme jamais je n'ai pleuré, parce que même si j'ai à présent la certitude qu'il sera sauf, mon coeur sera brisé de le savoir si loin de moi, ne pouvant lui dire la vérité... Ne pouvant être à ses côtés tout simplement...

Pardonne-moi Shaolan...

* * *

Et voilà ça s'est fait lol!


End file.
